First Date Passion
by HopelessFire
Summary: Please be warned this is very smutty and very very strong language. not related to Second Chances in anyway! this is my first Smutty Fic please be kind. and i hope you enjoy


**Hello! This is just a warning: this has nothing to do with my main story that I write, Second Chances, I have new ideas for that and should be updating that anytime soon, this is totally separate and just a one-shot.**

**VERY SMUTTY! VERY STRONG LANGUAGE! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT!**

The pressure of his lips on hers was almost too much for Lavender to take, pressed up against the door she moaned against his lips "gods, shay" it was at this that Seamus lifted her off her feet and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he turned to open the door to his apartment, never breaking the kiss.

As they entered the room Seamus hit the switch to turn on the lights and walked over to his leather sofa and put Lavender down on the sofa. The moment she hit the sofa she moved her hands from the top of his back, one of her hands moved to his hair and the other moved towards his ass, at the feel of her hands moving down his body Seamus moved his from Lavender to the front of her dress and placed his hands over her breasts, still fully covered by the dress. His skilled hands massaged her breasts causing Lavender to moan against his lips again.

This moan caused Seamus to break the kiss and start placing little sucky kisses across her jaw and down her neck and towards her chest. As he reached her chest Lavender moved and sat up causing Seamus to stop "whats the matter? He asked her confused as she slipped out from underneath him and placed her hands behind her back and un did the zip on her dress, comprehension dawned on Seamus' face "Ohhhhh" he said turning to sit on the sofa to watch as Lavender removed her dress, as the dress fell down it revealed a black lacey bra and a black lace panties, her hourglass frame had scars dotting over her left side, fenrir greyback's handy work, the scars, tonight, enhanced her beauty. Seamus just looked in awe at her as she twirled on the spot, letting him see 360 degrees.

As she turned to face him again she walked back to him and straddled him on the sofa, kneeling either side of him and kissed him again, her hands made there way to his shirt and unbuttoned every button as Seamus broke the kiss again and moved his kisses south towards her chest, this time he kissed each of her scars leading towards her left breast carefully, causing her to shiver, not out of pain but out of pleasure, his hands made their way to the back of her bra and unclasped it, his hands slipped up to the straps and peeled them off her body revealing her C cup breasts, "Fuck, your beautiful" Seamus muttered as his mouth moved to kiss each of her breasts, while Seamus was doing this Lavender had removed his shirt and was now kissing his shoulder blade as Seamus took her nipple into his mouth and sucked and flicked on the nipple causing it to harden at the touch of his tongue, he felt Lavender moan against him as he moved to her left breast, this one he kissed genteelly as this was covered in scars from the attack. She moaned against him at this and moved her hands towards his trousers and started stroking against his hardening member. As she stroked over him Seamus picked her up and lay her down again and kissed her lips before returning to her chest. As he worked on her breast, kissing and sucking on her nipples Lavender unfastened his trousers and pushed them as far down as possible, Seamus paused for a moment to take them off leaving him nothing but his boxers.

He lay back down on top of her and started trailing kisses down her stomach heading to her panties. He stroked his fingers over her wet panties and smirked as she bucked into the feel on his fingers over her wet cunt. "Patience is a virtue" he said as he placed a kiss on the spot where he knew her clit was, she moaned at the feel of his lips against her. He trailed a line of kisses down either side of her thigh and she opened her legs wider for him, "Shay… please" she begged as he trailed his fingers over the top of her panties again.

He placed his fingers on either side of her panties and pulled them off revealing her gleaming wet cunt, he ran his fingers over her mound and watched her writhe against his fingers, he rubbed his thumb over her cunt slowly and she moaned loudly again, as she moaned he rammed two fingers into her without her expecting it and she gasp "Fuckkkk" but then groaned in pleasure as she became accustom to them being there, he started moving them in and out as he kissed her on the clit, she bucked up to him and placed her fingers in his face and he started to lick her slowly.

As he licked he moved his fingers in and out in time with each stroke of his tongue, as she started to moan more he started moving in and out of her faster, sucking down on her clit enjoying the taste of the juices, "fuck… shit…gods…shay" she moaned at him and he added another finger and continued to fuck her with his fingers and assault her clit with his tongue, he pumped her harder and faster and she started to gasp and writhe under his touch "come for me lavs" he muttered and with this command she released her orgasm "Fuckkkkkk shay!" she screamed as he pounded her with his fingers and licked the remaining of her orgasm.

When she stopped screaming he smirked and kissed her on the lips letting her taste her own juices against his lips, the taste of herself on his lips turned her on again and she pulled on his boxers freeing his now rock solid member and ran her fingers up and down it, teasing the head of his dick with her finger "Fuck" he muttered against her neck. "Shay" she said in a commanding voice as she got out from under him again and headed towards his bedroom, totally naked except her heels, "fuck me. Now" she finished and smiled at him as she entered his room and sat on the bed. He practically ran towards the bedroom, losing his boxers in the process.

He walked in the room to the sight of Lavender rubbing her own clit and moaning at her own touch. She smirked at him as he pulled her feet and pulled her towards him, he kissed her roughly and flipped her so she was on all fours, she spread her legs wide enough to give him access and without warning again he thrust into her, she gasped "fuckkkkkk" and clutched onto the sides of the bed at the feeling over his hard cock ramming into her. He bent over her and kissed her on the shoulder and pulled out slowly before ramming into her hard against causing her to scream "fuck" again. He repeated this once more before moving in and out of her slowly, the feel of him moving in and out of him caused Lavender to pant heavily, he moved in and out of her at a tantislingly slow pace until she screamed "JUST FUCK ME WILL YOU" and at this he pulled out of her and rammed into her hard again. He pounded her harder and harder causing her to moan louder and louder and as he felt himself nearing the end he moved one hand from her ass and placed on her clit and started rubbing it in time with the thrusting in and out, "Fuckk, shit… gods" she moaned at him now biting into the bed, "fuckkk im gonna come shay" she moaned and at this he felt her walls tightening around her as she scream "!" and at the feel of her tightening walls Seamus shot his seed into her moaning "Lavsss!" as he came.

He pulled out her and said "wow" Lavender pulled him onto the bed at this and lay on top of him and kissed him again, she moved the kiss down him jaw and down his chest and towards his semi, as she reached it she took his dick in her hands and smirked at him before taking to whole length in her mouth, sucking it clean, cleaning their combined juices off it. This caused him to get rock hard again. Lavender teased him when he was hard again, she licked the top of his now fully erect dick before licking either side of it and then kissed the top of it, she took his whole length in her hand and wanked him off for a moment slowly before he moaned "Fuck, I get the point, stop the teasing,… please" she smirked and said "Since you begged" and with that she took the whole length in her mouth again, she sucked and licked on his dick as Seamus continued to moan and writhe under her mouth. "Come for me" she said as she looked him in the eye and took his whole length back in her mouth, she sucked on him as he exploded feeling his seed running down the back of her throat as he moaned "Fuckkkkk" making sure he was totally spent she moved back up to lie in his arms and said "I think that was a good first date" and laughed. Seamus smiled at her and said "If I had known this would be this good I'd have done this in school" she giggled and said "if I had known it was this good. I'd have let you."


End file.
